May's Song
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: Based around Taylor Swift's 'Mary's Song' The life of May and Drew if contestshipping existed in an ideal world. Will Drew get the girl? I guess you'll just have to wait and see...


**May's Song**

**By Seishin No Hime**

**Finally getting around to writing the next one in this little series of one-shots. This one is not in chronological order but it would still be a good idea to read 'I'd Lie' and 'Fifteen' before this one. This story is based around Taylor Swift's 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' Which perfectly embodies the contestshipping relationship for me, they are so perfect for each other **

_**Where there are line breaks, lyrics would have been if ff didn't ban the use of song lyrics in stories.**_

**I strongly suggest that you listen to Taylor Swift's 'Mary's Song (Oh My My My)' while listening to this so that you can get a proper feel for the story, it is completely based around the song. I listened to it on repeat while it wrote this and it really helped.**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

May X Drew

They'd first met when she was seven and although he'd been a boy and two years older than her, it hadn't stopped them from becoming fast friends. Of course, their parents had been friends for much longer but they'd never been introduced before; their parents needn't have worried about them not getting along because from the very first moment May knew that they were going to be friends forever.

Norman Maple and Michael Hayden had been friends for a long time so it didn't surprising when their children became close so quickly but it still made them grin happily.

"Those two are destined to be together, I reckon they'll be together forever. What do you think Norman?" It was Michael who jokingly asked the question, gesturing proudly to the two children who were cuddled up together on the grass, asleep under the stars. It was just a thought and not really a serious one but it would be nice if the two were able to be happy together.

Norman jokingly agreed and patted his friend on the shoulder. It was just a fleeting thought but it would be interesting to see what the future held. Helen Maple and Julia Hayden looked at each other knowingly and then at the children before rolling their eyes and laughing about the absurdity of planning out their children's love lives at such a young age.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here**_

Summer was May's favourite time of year, partly because she could wear pretty dresses and the sun was almost always shining but mostly because it meant that she was able to spend much more time with Drew. Over the past year the two had grown so much closer, and their parents would find it stranger to find the two apart than together.

Today she was playing over at Drew's house because he had a bigger garden and the big tree at the end was great for hide and seek. It seem as though Drew really want to play hide and seek though, instead he kept poking her arm and pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about when she confronted him about it.

Finally, when he poked her again, she spun around quickly and caught his retreating hand, giving him a small slap on the hand as punishment.

"What was that for Maple?" he asked, rubbing his hand and pouting childishly at her. When May refused to give him an answer he started formulating a plan in his mind.

"He shuffled closer to her and whispered in her ear, "If you won't tell me then I guess I'll just have to beat you up," he indignant response came almost immediately, crossing her arms and frowning at him in consternation. It didn't make her look the least bit threatening, instead making Drew want to laugh.

"You can't do that! Firstly, you can't hit a girl because that's bad manner and secondly you can't beat me up because I'm smaller than you and that's the rules!" They both knew that he had been joking but she would have responded the same way to everybody and ten year old Drew just smirked slightly and put his hands on his hips.

"Let's play dares," he said, the smirk only widening when her eyes narrowed in acceptance of the challenge that he had dealt. He knew that one of May Maple's weaknesses was that she would never willingly step down from a challenge and make herself look weak.

"You're on!" she stated, pumping her fist in the air in clear challenge.

"Okay Maple, since you're a girl and you're younger, I'll let you go first. Make sure not to pick a wimpy dare okay?" He knew that he was taunting her and he was doing it completely intentionally, he did love to see May get riled up.

"Okay Drew! I dare you to kiss me!" The words were out of her mouth before she had really actually thought about them and the second she saw that smirk return, she wished that she would rewind time and take back the challenge. There was no way in hell that she was letting him kiss her, he may be her friend but he was still a boy and kissing was gross anyway.

Without a second though, she jumped up from her seated position and ran to hide behind the large oak tree that dominated the whole back of the fenced garden. Drew quickly gave chase and because he had longer legs, it didn't take him very long to catch up with her. Just when she thought that she had managed to completely avoid him she felt arms wrap around her shoulder from behind and fell backwards as Drew tugged her playfully into him. Leaning forward ever so quickly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then took off once again, this time for the open patio doors.

Too shocked to even speak for a moment, May just stood stock still and wondered how she was supposed to react to what Drew had just done. On one hand she had dared him to do it so she couldn't exactly blame him, after all, she wouldn't have backed down from the challenge if he'd asked her to do something similar. However, she wasn't exactly angry, just annoyed that she hadn't gotten what she wanted and Drew had somehow managed to catch her unawares.

He was waving from the patio door now, gesturing that she should come in because his mother had finished lunch, their previous game of dares completely forgotten.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here'**_

Things continued in much the same way until she was sixteen. She'd begun to realise that she didn't only view Drew as her best friend. Now older, it was difficult to ignore the fact that Drew was a very good looking guy. His green hair hung over his forehead floppily which he managed to make look like an art form instead of just a matter of rolling out of bed and running his hands through it because he was running late.

She knew that he saw her differently as well. He'd not hung around with her as much as he usually did and when they were together I just wasn't as easy as it used to be. Now that both of them were beginning to notice desirable qualities in each other, it was more difficult to come up with things to talk about that would be neutral territory. They didn't let that stop them from hanging around together because they weren't going to let these strange new feelings ruin the friendship that they'd had for so long.

Norman and Michael were still convinced that their children were destined to be together, maybe even more so now that they saw the way they'd begun to skirt around each other. At first it had been a joke but now they were starting to see the truth behind their original assumption and it made them smile to see their children getting on so well together. Right now, they had absolutely no idea what the future might hold. Maybe it was still somewhat of a joke. It may have been too good to be true that their children would eventually get married. Oh well, it was a nice little dream for the time being.

Helen and Julia still found their husbands antics faintly amusing, it was funny to watch them conspire about how their children were supposed to be together. However, even they were starting to see where the men were coming from. May and Drew didn't even notice it themselves yet but they certainly had something special and they couldn't wait for the two of them to notice it.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here**_

It came as a complete shock when Drew asked her out for the first time. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to be nothing more than his best friend. It was casual with no flourish but that was what she wanted in the end. If he'd made some dramatic display, she didn't know whether she would have said yes out of shear embarrassment.

"Hey Maple, come down to the creek with me tonight?" He'd said. At first she'd though that he was asking to come and hang out with him and his friends from school. When she'd turned up outside his house and he was alone, she had been momentarily shocked into silence.

That night had been the start of something beautiful but it hadn't ended well. They'd shared their first kiss but then Drew had asked a question that had ruined their happy atmosphere.

"Maple, am I better than Birch? It would have been better if you'd never met him in the first place. She agreed with him but didn't like the way that he had phrased his question, he made it seem as though she didn't know how to look after herself and she felt small under his almost condescending smirk. Things had only gone downhill from there. They'd alternated between fighting and sitting in stony silence the whole way home and when he'd dropped her off she'd gone inside without a word, slamming the door for good measure.

He'd stayed there all night and by the time that the morning came she had forgiven him, he'd apologised for the way he made it sound anyway but she knew that they would be stronger for this fight.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here**_

By the time she was twenty one they'd been in a stable relationship for years. It felt as if they'd always been together and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was sitting curled up against Drew's side on the edge of the water fountain in the middle of the square, no words were needed, and they were content just to bask in each other's presence. However, just as she was started to drift off to the sound of the water, Drew shifted beside her and slid off of the stone lip of the fountain. May watched him with curious eyes but didn't say a word as he slid down onto one knee in front of her and opened the small velvet box.

"Say Maple, will you marry me?" there were tears in her eyes as she took in what he was saying and it took her a moment to compose herself enough to give him an affirmative answer. Throwing her arms around him she laughed and repeated her answer several times. Drew held her to him tightly, not wanting her to see his obvious relief when she said yes. He didn't think that she would say no but he was relieved all the same.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here'**_

Their wedding was beautiful, everybody in La Rousse turned up and Helen and Julia cried as they looked at each other knowingly once again. It was finally happening and they'd practically called It from day one.

The moment when they finally said their vowels was one that they would remember for the rest of their lives and they both had large smiles on their faces as they said 'I do'.

_**Insert 'Mary's Song' lyrics here**_

Now they sat in a garden just like the one that they'd first met in, except that this one belonged exclusively to them. Another difference was that the children present this time were not the best of friends, no, instead they were brother and sister. Michael Andrew Hayden and Lily Helena Hayden were all that the two of them could hope for in children. Michael had May's brown hair though it was just as messy as his fathers and he'd inherited the beautiful green eyes that had first drawn May to her husband. Lily had soft green hair that fell in waves down her back and sky blue eyes that Drew just knew would have him beating off the boys with a stick in the years to come.

They were happy and that was all that they could ever ask for. Sure, they'd had their differences along the way but in the end that had only made them stronger and now they knew that they could live through anything as long as they were together.

They knew that they would be happy for as long as they continued to be alive, there was absolutely no doubt about it. Their friends could see it, their parents could see it, even people that they met on the street could see it.

Yes, she'd always look at him like he was the stars that shine and he would always do exactly the same thing back. Because in the end, the belonged together.

_**The end**_

**That's it folks! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, the next few to come will detail the time that is not fully explained in between so keep an eye out!**

**As always. Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know what you liked, what you think could be improved or just to leave me a general comment! If you have a specific Taylor song that you want to see then please do mention it in your review! **

**Sei x**


End file.
